


irama pelangi

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Elizaveta menyukai pelangi yang terbit seiring mentari pagi.[#Drabbletober 4]





	irama pelangi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Prompt: Rainbow

Elizaveta menyukai pelangi yang terbit seiring mentari pagi.

Burung-burung menyanyi dari atas dahan pepohonan. Eliza memanggang roti dan menjerang air, setelah membuka jendela dan pintu, mempersilakan rumahnya disentuh kilau hangat matahari.

Roderich di dalam kamar musik. Alunan piano berdentingan di antara udara pagi yang menerabas tirai sutera setelah menyelinap melalui mulut jendela.

Eliza sibuk mencuci piring kotor lalu mengepel lantai. Dia melintas sebentar di depan ruang musik, mengintip Roderich. Lelaki itu selalu memasang wajah teduh yang menenangkan. Eliza ingat, pertama dia mendengar lagu Roderich ialah saat pesta malam itu. Pianis itu menyihir semua orang dengan permainan pianonya─dan dia begitu bersinar, memukau mata Eliza. Barangkali keberuntungan lah yang Eliza dapatkan ketika akhirnya bersanding dengan lelaki idaman.

Ketika Eliza tersadar dari lamunan, dia bertekad akan membalas pesona gubahan Roderich, dengan _sihir_ masakannya yang paling spesial.

Eliza merasakan air cucian menetes di sela jari-jemari, dan keringat mengalir di antara kening dan dagu. Dia melihat desis uap air yang mendidih dalam ketel. Setelah tangannya diusap dengan selembar serbet, Eliza menakar bubuk kopi dengan sendok. Roderich suka kopi manis, dia akan menyeduh dua cangkir kopi susu.

Oven matang di atas kompor. Eliza menata piring berisi potongan _croissant._ Ada dua tangkup _sandwich_ lapis telur dadar di atas piring yang lain. Eliza puas melihat kreasi tangannya. Alunan piano itu berhenti sebentar sebelum berdenting lagi, memanggilnya supaya datang.

Eliza berjalan melintasi dapur hingga lorong, meniggalkan jejak aroma roti dan kopi di udara. Dia menemukan Roderich selesai memainkan sonata kedua. Senyum lelaki itu, lebih indah dari warna pelangi.

Eliza menikmati langkah-langkah yang membawa dirinya berjalan mendekat pada bangku di sisi Roderich. Dia disambut lelaki itu dengan tepukan pelan di bahu, dan ucapan, “kau berjuang dengan baik.”

“Aku tidak suka membalas gubahan persembahanmu dengan yang biasa-biasa saja,” jawabnya.

Lalu ada kekeh pelan di sela tegukan kopi dan kunyahan roti. Pujian Roderich melambungkan hati Eliza; bahwa cukup baginya bermain piano untuk Eliza saja. Roderich tidak butuh seisi dunia untuk beroleh pengakuan.

Eliza menjawab bahwa tidak perlu berlebihan. Alangkah baik kedua perkara tersebut disatukan; kepuasan batin karena telah mencurahkan yang terbaik, dan kesenangan sebab persembahan itu tertuju untuk dua pihak berbeda; kepada yang terkasih (secara khusus) sekaligus khalayak ramai (secara menyeluruh).

“Ayo, Roddy! Mainkan lagu lagi. Biar aku dengar lebih banyak. Konsermu nanti malam sudah pasti yang terbaik,” kata Eliza menyemangati. Dia berjalan menuju birai jendela.

Bunga violet mekar dalam _flower box_  di bawah jendela _._ Dia mencabut semak liar yang baru tumbuh di antara tangkai bunga.

“Kau ini,” kata Roderich seraya membenarkan letak jemari di atas tuts piano. “Ini akal-akalanmu biar bisa dengar secara gratis dan bebas, iya kan?”

Perempuan itu melintasi ruangan, mengganti mawar putih dalam vas di atas grand piano dengan yang baru.

Eliza membalas dengan tawa renyah. Tidak terbetik keinginan untuk menyanggah. Dia tahu Roderich tetap akan bermain lagi. Lalu dirinya akan kembali menuntaskan tugas rumah tangga, setelah duduk sejenak menikmati alunan piano bersama.

Eliza membiarkan rambutnya disibak angin yang menerabas jendela. Roderich menyambung dengan kunci pembuka. _Prelude in E Minor_  gubahan Chopin menjadi lagu favorit yang mengiringi pagi mereka.

Bahagia itu sederhana; cukup bagi Eliza melihat pelangi yang mengalir di antara irama dan nada; pelangi yang selalu hadir menyambut pagi dan terus menemaninya hingga petang hari.

Eliza tidak sudi menukar kebahagiaan yang dibawa pelangi itu walau dengan sejuta kekayaan dunia.


End file.
